<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My angsty works- by Iamonewithbats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196943">My angsty works-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonewithbats/pseuds/Iamonewithbats'>Iamonewithbats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ligit any Danganronpa game or anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of gore, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, spoilers for another work ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonewithbats/pseuds/Iamonewithbats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh boy this gon be angsty. I write way to much angst, so-<br/>Enjoy I guess-</p><p> </p><p>Sorry if they shOrT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My angsty works-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahaha, this is set at the end of chapter 4 when gonta is die, robot comfort him, things happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichis’ golden and lilac eyes, complete with puffy, pink cheeks and covered with rounded, square glasses where focused on Gonta’s execution, when he should have undoubtedly been the one on the screen, a wave of sadness washed over him in the dark, lonely pits of the trial room.</p><p>A blank stare, devoid of emotion, looked back up at the screen, once holding the image of a bug-loving, happy-go-lucky ..gentleman?<br/>
Yes. Gentlemen. That’s the title he deserved.<br/>
Was now a mutilated corpse, set on fire and unable to recognize.</p><p>Oma hung his head back over his checkered bandana, which was most likely stained from his own tears, and sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>K1-B0, the ultimate robot, studied the halls carefully, as to not awaken anyone, he had volunteered to roam the halls, even at the strike of dusk, to ensure no more murders would arise.<br/>
But when an even shorter, childish, leader casually strolled out of his bedroom, he knew something was.. off, to say the least.</p><p>The silver-haired robot slowly stalked him, to avoid suspicion he hid in the dark drapes close to the elevator to the..<br/>
Trial room.<br/>
A room of memories, of unpleasant nature, and of murder.</p><p>After what felt like hours of self-debate, he reached a conclusion.<br/>
He would go in.</p><p> </p><p>As the robot reached the checkered floors of the trial room, they came across an unlikely sight.</p><p>Kokichi Oma, a wreck of a person, a disheveled, twisted monster, was crying, next to a monochromatic bear, of malicious intent.</p><p>“Oma? Are you ok?” Keebo asked, worried if this was just another one of his pranks.<br/>
“Huh? Yeah. Dandy.” The lilac snapped, looking away from the robot while monokuma suddenly disappeared; per usual. </p><p>“Y-you dont soun-“<br/>
“I’m frickin’ fine, okay?” oma started, hesitating to continue.<br/>
“‘You dont this!’ ‘You don’t that!’ Shut the hell up.” He eventually proceeded, before breaking down into tears.</p><p>“Just.. shut the ell’ up..”</p><p>And what happened next, certainly surprised the leader, as he wasn’t expecting a robot, of 5’3 to hug him.<br/>
And comfort him.<br/>
But, he let it happen, be needed the support.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m which case. Kaito Momotas’ killer, is himself. His illness killed him, but in the process of this case, I also found the traitor.”<br/>
Murmures where heard around the room as the emo detective continued.<br/>
“The traitor of the killing game, is none other than kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader.”</p><p>And almost just as he finished his sentence, the liar was dragged away, into an electric chair, powered of lies.</p><p>And keebo, was forced to sit there in shock. As someone he adored, loved if you wanted to go far enough, slowly, and painfuly, joined the others. Dead. And blood dripping from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll end the killing game.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kiiboy! Your up!” A childish voice mused, satisfied to his beloved awakening.<br/>
“H-huh?” The other responded.<br/>
“I guess I am” he said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p> And somehow, that led up to them both snuggling under a blanket, watching cheesy Disney movies, just to make fun of the logic, it was obviously omas’ idea.<br/>
“If you leave me your gonna regret it keebi.”<br/>
“Oh noooo, I’m going to be tickled, woe is meeeeee” keebo said, preparing Oma for being tickled, which he certainly wasn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>